


Sickly Sweet

by siwussy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other NCT Members' Presences Implied, Sickfic, disgustingly sweet fluff tbh, freaking deaking overuse of the word baby, it just hit me:, k thatll be all today, overuse of the word hyung, this is just such a good ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwussy/pseuds/siwussy
Summary: Ten unexpectedly falls ill, and Johnny stays back from practice to take care of him.





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> listen all i have to say is that johnten is the goodest thing out there thanks

Although it was no surprise to Ten when Johnny volunteered to stay back with him, he was joyful nonetheless.

Much, much earlier that morning, Ten woke up and stumbled to the bathroom to vomit up nearly everything occupying his stomach. He couldn’t seem to stop gagging, helplessly bringing up more bile. He kneeled in front of the toilet with his hands pressed against the sides as if to stabilize himself. He managed to catch rushed breaths between spells of throwing up.

Once he’d finished, he leaned back from his position over the toilet bowl and breathed heavily. His eyes focused on nothing as he tried to regain his composure. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, then washing both of them thoroughly, feeling sufficiently disgusted with himself. He stared at his wrecked image in the mirror while taking deep breaths. He then walked back to his bed in a daze to fall asleep again.

•:*

Everyone starts waking up, grudgingly, around eight o’clock. Some boys fight for the bathroom, some stay in bed claiming that they’re awake, and some work around the trouble of others unable to be productive. Through the commotion of just another morning in NCT’s dorm, Johnny notices Ten’s absence. This realization is quick because he is always looking out for the boy that he loves.

When just about everyone is ready to leave for practice, Doyoung asks, “Ah, where’s Ten?

Everyone pauses for a moment to think. A few glances at each other lead to the unspoken conclusion that no one has seen him that morning.

“He was still sleeping when I woke up,” Taeil replies, “but I figured he’d get up sooner or later.”

Johnny bites his lip for a moment before saying, “I’ll go check on him.”

He goes to knock on the door of Ten and Taeil’s room with no response. He turns the knob and just barely opens the door, hesitantly peeking inside. Ten is curled up beneath his blankets sleeping peacefully. He notices that his skin looks paler than usual.His lips are parted slightly, and Johnny opens the door a bit further to stare at him in admiration before remembering that Ten is still asleep and they need to get to practice.

He walks over to his bed and squats down so that he’s about eye level with him. Johnny runs his hands through Ten’s hair a few times before softly saying his name to wake him up. He stirs a bit before his eyes flutter open to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend.

“Good morning, hyung,” Ten says sleepily.

“Good morning, baby,” he responds pleasantly, “Why are you still asleep? We have practice at nine.”

Ten looks off somewhere in the room before looking back at Johnny and saying, “I woke up super early and threw up a ton. And, I guess I slept through everyone else waking up? I’m sorry, hyung. I’ll start getting ready now.”

He starts to get out of his bed before Johnny places a hand on his shoulder to wordlessly tell him to lie back down.

“I’ll go talk to Taeyong and see if you can stay back today. I don’t want you going to practice like this.”

Ten nods and drops his head back onto his pillow. Johnny stands up and goes to the door, giving him a reassuring smile before going back out to meet the others.

“Ten said he was throwing up earlier, and he didn’t look too great, so, Taeyong, are you cool if he skips out on practice today?”

Taeyong nods and says, “Yeah, I think he should if he was throwing up. Does anyone want to stay back with him?”

“Me,” Johnny responds too quickly. He looks away for a second before saying, “Yeah, I’ll stay back with him.”

He gets some strange looks from the others. Taeyong’s eyebrows are so slightly raised.

“Okay. Johnny, you stay back. Everyone else, let’s go,” He says.

The usual blunder all of the boys make when they’re all having different conversations at the same time ensues, and Johnny exhales loudly when the door closes and the sound is muffled. He stands looking it for a moment before filling up a glass of ice water for Ten.

When he returns to Ten and Taeil’s room, Ten turns his head up from his pillow to look at Johnny.

He kneels beside his bed and says, “Taeyong’s alright with you skipping today, and he’s also alright with me staying back with you.”

Ten smiles brightly and lifts his shoulders off of the mattress to pull Johnny into a hug, but he leans back enough so he can miss the boy’s outstretched arms.

“Whoa, careful,” he says. Instead of falling into Ten’s embrace and returning it, he hands him the glass of water. “I think really the only thing you can do right now is drink water. Your body probably won’t take anything else.”

Ten pouts at Johnny, and it takes close to all of his willpower not to take the glass from him and pull the boy into his arms.

“You have to drink some water, baby. It’ll make you feel a lot better. I promise.”

He hesitantly brings the glass to his lips and takes a few sips.

“Ah, hyung,” he says, “I think you were right.”

He finishes the water and thrusts the glass towards Johnny.

“Could you bring me some more, hyung?” he asks, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He gladly takes the glass from Ten and stands up with a few cracks in his knees.

•:*

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong says, “Do you think there’s something going on between those two?”

“Who, Mark and Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asks when notices him staring intently the two dancing to the DEAN song playing in the studio and laughing loudly. Taeyong shakes his head and looks at Jaehyun.

“No, not them. Okay, well, maybe them too, but I was talking about Ten and Johnny.”

Jaehyun lets out an exasperated laugh.

“Please, anyone with eyes and half a brain would know they’re absolutely crazy for each other.”

“What should I do though?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun shrugs.

“I wouldn’t try to stop them. They’re not even in the same subunits, so even if something bad does happen, it won’t make too much of a difference to the public,” he says, “Besides, for now, I wouldn’t worry too much about that. They seem pretty happy.”

Taeyong looks across the studio at the large mirrors on the wall.

“You’re right. Thanks, Hyun.”

•:*

When Johnny brings the refilled glass of water back to Ten, he notices that the younger is no longer in his bed. He hears horrid gagging noises coming from the bathroom, and he walks over to the bathroom door and pushes it open to see him retching into the toilet. Johnny sets the glass on the counter and kneels beside Ten. He rubs circles on his back in an effort to soothe him. He notices tears running down his cheeks, and he feels his chest tighten at the sight. 

Ten stops throwing up, but he is still leaning over the toilet and panting hard. He turns his head to look at Johnny and gives him a weak smile. Johnny stands up and shakes his head, offering him a hand to help him get up. Ten gladly takes his hand and rises from his helpless position over the toilet bowl. 

He looks around in a drawer for a toothbrush and toothpaste which he finds quickly. Johnny stands behind him watching the other brush his teeth in the mirror. When he’s done he turns around and flashes a wide toothy grin at Johnny with tears drying on his cheeks. Johnny takes his hand as well as the glass of water and leads him back to his bed. Ten falls back limply on the mattress and takes the water handed to him.

“Thanks, hyung,” Ten says quickly as he takes the glass from Johnny and starts drinking from it diligently. “Can’t I have anything other than water though?”

“I don’t want to give you something you’re just going to throw up,” Johnny says, “You’ll probably be able to eat something and take some medicine later tonight.”

Ten nods and goes back to drinking his water.

“Baby, are you hot?” Johnny asks.

Ten looks up at him, bites his lip and asks, “I’m not sure, what do you think?”

“Oh my god, Ten,” Johnny starts, but he’s cut off by Ten’s giggles.

Johnny looks at him lovingly knowing he won’t be able to get him to answer his question seriously, so he brings the back of his hand to Ten’s forehead. It’s far warmer than it should be.

“Hey, let’s get you out of your hoodie, yeah?” Johnny says.

Ten nods. Johnny sits on the edge of his bed and plays with the hem of Ten’s sweatshirt.

“Arms up, baby,” he says.

Ten tentatively raises his arms. Johnny lifts the garment up and off of his lithe body. When it’s off, Ten immediately dives to pull the covers back onto himself, but Johnny is quick to push his shoulders back.

“No shirt underneath?” he questions with a quirked brow.

With this, Ten quickly spirals into another fit of giggles. His cheeks are adorned with a warm blush and his smile is bright, and Johnny can’t help but laugh with him because he is just so perplexed as to how this boy is so breathtaking. He pulls him in for a kiss, and Ten is happy to accommodate. Their lips move slowly and lovingly against the other’s. Ten is quick to thread his fingers into Johnny’s hair. Johnny moves one of his hands to Ten’s lower back and starts to rub his hand in small circles.

Ten is the first to pull away, rushing to say, “Hyung, you’re gonna get sick!”

“It’s probably worth it if it’s you.” Johnny replies coolly.

Ten stares up at Johnny with bright excited eyes. He starts tugging at the hem of his shirt, and Johnny smiles warmly while pulling it off over his head. He pushes Ten onto his back and straddles his small hips. He notices Ten looking him up and down, and he feels his face heat up.

“Hyung,” Ten says, “Have you been working out more?”

If he wasn’t blushing before, he is now with his boyfriend subtly complimenting him.

“I mean, I guess, yeah? I have?” he says nervously, averting his eyes from Ten’s.

Ten puts his hands on Johnny’s shoulders and smiles widely up at him.

“Ah, hyung, you’re so handsome.” he says with pink cheeks.

Johnny simply kisses his neck right under his jaw.

“Hyung, let’s sleep.” Ten suggests.

Johnny nods his head in agreement. Ten turns onto his side, and he lies down next to him, pulling the younger closer into his body. Ten’s head is tucked right under his chin. Johnny has one arm draped over Ten’s waist and the other around his shoulders. Tens arms are wrapped around his neck. A small smile graces his lips. The two fall asleep facing each other and tangled in the other’s arms.

•:*

When the rest of NCT gets back to the dorm, they find it unusually quiet. Taeyong and Jaehyun give each other a questioning look. No one says anything about it, and they begin fighting over who gets to shower first while a few others sit around, knowing not to bother. Taeil, being one of those few, goes back to his shared room with Ten. When he opens the door he stops and stands for a few seconds staring at Johnny and Ten sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.

Taeil turns to go back to the front room and is greeted by Taeyong and Jaehyun with narrowed eyes. Taeil pushes past them and throws his hands up.

“Really, just don’t ask me.” he says walking past the two.

Taeyong and Jaehyun peer inside, look at each other, and nod with newfound confirmation of their suspicions.

“Just don’t say anything.” Taeyong says to Taeil when he returns to the frontroom.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but that could really cause some trouble around here in more ways than one.” Taeil says looking up at Taeyong.

Taeyong looks away and says, “Yeah, I know. We’ll just cross that bridge when or if we get to it.”

Taeil nods and goes back to whatever he was doing on his phone.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Ten sleep through the commotion of their fellow band members being completely obnoxious that’s more than usual at this point. Johnny fully understood that they could easily be found out by the others, but the idea of falling asleep next to his beautiful Ten was more than enough for all of his concerns to fly out the window. Ten may not feel better physically, but a pleasant morning with his boyfriend was more than enough to keep him smiling for days.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this and deem it worthy of some kudos B)


End file.
